


Distractions

by omgmybffmegatron



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmybffmegatron/pseuds/omgmybffmegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Drift's favorite past time?  Why, hiding under Perceptor's desk when the sniper has company, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Perceptor/Drift  
> NC17  
> Sticky, oral, office antics  
> Should also mention that it's my first smut fic involving these two...

If it was one thing Perceptor was good at, it was remaining calm under intense situations.  And by intense situations, we mean _someone_ thought it would be fun to pester their favorite scientist while on duty; _anyone_ could walk in to request assistance with something or to _boast about their latest achievement._

Perceptor was stuck with the latter, unfortunately.

He made himself appear stoic and unmoved by Brainstorm’s little speech, though his hands twitched every now and again, betraying him.  If only the engineer took notice—which thankfully, he didn’t.

“Are you _listening_?”

Perceptor nodded and gave an impatient gesture for Brainstorm to continue.  And now the jet was getting passionate in his explanation, completely missing the way his fellow scientist clawed at the desk’s polished surface.

The sniper’s lips parted slightly in a silent gasp.  Once Brainstorm’s attention was elsewhere, Perceptor reached beneath the desk to grasp the back of Drift’s head, pulling him forward.  The white mech groaned around the thick spike as the tip brushed the back of his throat.  In turn, Perceptor discreetly pushed a container of tools off his desk.

“What the hell?!”

“Look at what you did, Brainstorm.  You and your wings…”

“Me?!”

“Well?”

Brainstorm tossed his hands into the air and got to the floor, continuing his report.  The Wrecker took the moment to lean back, his optics dim with pleasure as he watched the swordsman trail that talented glossa from the base to the head, ending with a teasing wink.  Perceptor trembled, his fingers encircling Drift’s finial as he mouthed the word ‘bastard.’  It was all in love, of course.  Drift simply purred, letting the vibration flow through the sniper’s length.

As Brainstorm popped back up, Perceptor straightened and went back to ‘ignoring’ the wonderful blowjob he was getting from their Third-in-Command.

“There.  Happy now?”

“ _Oh, yes_ …”

“What?”

“ _Yes_ , thank you."

“ _Anyway_ , as I was saying…”

Perceptor tuned him out, of course; reaching his overload was way more important.  He tilted his hips against the now bobbing head in his lap, trying to make his squirming as unnoticeable as possible.

“And that’s when it blew up in my face!”

The sniper doubled over the desk’s edge, clenching his jaw as he reached completion with a mental curse.  His frame shook as Drift happily sucked him dry, letting not a single precious drop escape.

When Brainstorm turned back around, he noticed Perceptor hunched over the desk with a relieved expression.  “What’s wrong with you?  Am I boring you?”

“Yes.”

“Humph.  Well, then.”

“I think you should go.”

“I think I should go, too.  You have made it _painfully_ clear that I shouldn’t be wasting my _time_ and intelligent conversation on you.”

“Good _bye_ , Brainstorm.”

With another ‘humph,’ the engineer left his office.  Perceptor waited a moment longer before pushing away from his desk.  “Your lab partner talks too much,” Drift commented, leaning back to reveal a very leaky valve.

Perceptor growled at his lover and yanked him from the floor.  “I’m still on duty, you _idiot_.”  The white mech could only smirk as he was placed on the desk.  “Then shouldn’t you be getting back to work?”

The sniper revved his engine.  “ _After I take care of you_ …”


End file.
